


Eternal Bind

by amethyst_ice22



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Harems, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_ice22/pseuds/amethyst_ice22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna never really thought life could be anymore bland not until that fateful night he gained six, violent and dangerous Guardians who hates him to the core. Oh, he also gains a fedora hat wearing baby as a tutor. Life sucks, definitely. Pairings undecided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Bind

Another dreary and bothersome night. Truthfully, he enjoyed walking with the breeze gently caressing his skin and moving his hair delicately in the air but not tonight.  _Definitely not tonight._ Why you ask? Because right now, he was limping pathetically home, his ankle sprained and his skin peppered lightly with bruises. Another case of bullying it was not that he wasn't used to it; he was Dame-Tsuna after all.

What sets this time apart was that he was beat up and locked inside the janitor's closet. Now, that was nasty with cockroaches and other unmentionables walking around, the only way to escape from that nightmare was to faint and wake up when the janitor came and stumbled on his weakened body. Tonight was definitely not his night.

Not only that, it was way past dinner not to mention way past his curfew, he's sure that his mother would be worried sick thinking where he was seeing as he was always on time. Especially now, where his dad was away in another country for business he had no idea what of. Well, it's not like he was home all the time. The fact of the matter was that he was rarely home.

Tsuna grimaced lightly when he stumbled on a rock making him lose his balance and pathetically fall face first on the ground.

"Ugh. This really isn't my night."  _Not that it ever was for that matter._  He sighed tiredly and slowly lifted himself up using his arms to propel him upwards from the dirty ground all the while thinking to himself. He'll be home soon and it won't be long before he could eat delicious food and rest in the confines of his room.

He groaned audibly when he felt his arms protest at having to support his weight in spite of their incapacity to do so at the moment. But he had to do this, no; he can do this until he heard someone snickering behind him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He felt himself stiffen when pairs of shoes surrounded him and from his peripheral vision he would say there were about seven of them in total. This only meant one thing, more beating up. He sighed once again and wondered if he would be able to survive another bout of beating. Well, he hoped so. His mother was still waiting for him.

He looked up and felt his body shake slightly seeing the ugly sneers decorating their equally ugly faces. Now, he wasn't one to judge but he knew the difference between ugliness and beauty and their faces weren't exactly pretty, they were  _very_  far from that as a matter of fact. _My god, I'm going crazy._

Because the things he should be thinking of would be how to escape these hooligans not measuring how ugly and hideous they all are and was that snot coming out his nose?  _Eww._ Tsuna cringed mentally and he backed away slightly. Not that he could go far since he was still on the ground and his options for escape were limited. His gaze swept around him.  _Definitely limited._

"Aren't you a cute little thing?" The leader, he supposed he was, grabbed his chin roughly tilting his head up. He felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins, forcing his heart to beat faster with the anxiety and fear he was feeling.

His captor leaned in and Tsuna mentally gagged smelling his foul smelling, alcohol induced breath and that was nasty. His breath was smellier that his father's sweaty socks and that was saying something.

"You lost, little boy? We can help you find your way." He smiled suggestively and it took all of Tsuna's self control not to puke then and there. This wasn't what he signed up for when he walked down the streets. He was regretting more than ever now. He closed his eyes tight and whimpered out.

"N-No, t-thank you. P-Please l-let me go." He had a feeling that what they wanted wasn't to beat him up and he knew he was right when he felt a hand gliding up his thigh. He felt tears gathering at the back of his eyes.

"Aww...we're being generous here. Just have fun with us for awhile and we'll bring you home." The man leaned forward once again and tears started gracing his cheeks when he heard footsteps nearing him.

"N-No, p-please l-let g-" his plea was stopped abruptly when the hooligan crashed his lips onto his, plunging his mouth harshly making him choke. He raised his hand trying to struggle out of this horrible ordeal. He was weaker than this man and he knew that full well but when he felt hands creeping up his body, he suddenly felt a surge of strength.

Tsuna slapped the man hard and pushed him away as quickly as he could. He stood up and tried to run away but before he could, a hand wrapped around his ankle pulling him down. The brunette whimpered pitifully on the ground as he was turned around and slapped hard with such force that left him dizzy.

"You brat! I'm being gentle and you repay me with this? You'll pay for that!" He felt hands ripping at his clothes mercilessly and along those were his cries for help.

"Please stop! Please stop! Somebody help me!" His vision was blurring and his cries seem unheard as the laughter and mockery above him seemed a bit too loud. He regrets more than ever taking this stupid alleyway as a shortcut. He couldn't help it; this was the fastest route home.

"P-Please d-don't d-do this to me..."

His throbbing ankle and worry for his mother were the only things in his mind. Now, he regrets not thinking this through. How stupid can he get? Now, he knew why he was called Dame-Tsuna. But wasn't this a bit too much? He knew he deserved all the beatings for being useless and pathetic but isn't being gang raped a bit too much?

Maybe, he was being punished for committing heinous crimes in his past life or someone above hated him to the core. Whatever it was, he didn't know and he will never know because as they started brutally assaulting his body, he felt his consciousness slipping.

He just felt too tired and just  _so_ weak that maybe; it's going to be the end of him. His struggles weakened and his cries died out. This was it, he guessed. His eyes were closing slowly.  _Gomen okaasan._ He thought bitterly. Tsuna's eyes closed fully, accepting his fate. Something was nudging his behind and he knew right then, it was over.

"You're all too noisy. I'll bite all of you to death." The brunette's eyes opened abruptly hearing the unfamiliar voice, young and smooth. It definitely didn't belong to any of these men surrounding him. They might have realized that too because they stopped their assaults suddenly and looked behind them, angered with the sudden interruption.

"Oi birdbrain, Can't you think of a better catchphrase than that?" He heard another voice, husky and rough. It made him shiver in fright but some part of him wished that they would save him.

"Do you want to die?" The first one growled out and Tsuna distinctly heard a laugh, calming and definitely sounding nicer than the previous two.

"Who the hell are you brats?" Tsuna cringed slightly hearing the loud bellow of the person above him. Now that he thought of it, they were all too busy staring at the intruders that maybe now's the time he should be escaping and he did. He stood up albeit shakily and ran a dead sprint towards the group huddled away from his molesters.

He didn't care anymore. Even if he's exposing almost all of his body to the world, he just wanted to be free. He ran not looking where he's going and even though his ankle felt like it was on fire, he didn't stop. He clashed roughly with one of the intruders and despite his better judgment; he clutched on the other's clothes and pleaded.

"P-Please s-save me...I'll do anything...j-just please..." He whispered brokenly and he clenched his eyes tight burying himself in the warmth of the stranger's skin. Why was he doing this when he knew full well that this person or these people could very well harm him too? The answer was simple, actually. 'Desperate times call for desperate measures.'

"Don't worry; your wish is our command." Tsuna gasped surprised at the sudden warmth enveloping him and the breath fanning his left ear. He looked up cautiously and his eyes clashed with auburn. He stiffened and was about to pull away when a shrill scream pierced the air.

Startled, he looked back only to see a black, clothed figure brandishing silver metal weapons and pounding them into the skulls of his molesters. At another side, he saw a silver-haired man throwing what seemed to be miniature grenades at the fallen figures.

He gawked disbelievingly at the scene, trying to process what's happening. He looked at his left and saw a man with what seemed to be a trident stab a fallen man in the face. He blanched at the gruesome display before his sight darkened, his eyes were covered. He felt the same warmth fanning his face.

"This is not for your eyes to see until you're ready." Tsuna's breath hitched and his form stayed rigid in the stranger's embrace, shivering slightly when he heard more screams. He didn't know how much time passed but he felt even more scared when his ears were met with silence, absolute silence; obstinate and pure.

It was unnerving and definitely unwelcome. His eyes were uncovered and he was able to see, he crumpled to the cold ground too shocked with the seemingly lifeless bodies scattered around. He gasped in silent horror and awe.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I presume?" Hearing his name uttered, he screamed and backed into a wall.

"HIIEEE! Please don't hurt me!" Tsuna curled into a ball and looked up. He felt himself shrink under their gazes. Six people surrounded him and he felt even more unsafe. His intuition was whispering silently, telling him to run away because without even his gift of heightened perception though he wasn't aware of it, he knew they were dangerous.  _Much too dangerous._ The numerous bodies lying at their feet were proof of that.

"Pathetic, are you sure it's him?" The silver haired male scoffed disdainfully making the other one laugh, carefree and amused.

"Kufufufu, I'm 100% percent sure that he's Sawada Tsunayoshi." He felt shivers rack his spine hearing that smooth, slithery voice. He felt a bit unclean hearing him say his name. His condescending smirk and hetero-chromatic eyes weren't helping any on his already frazzled nerves. Once again, he shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

"W-Who a-re you, p-people? H-How d-did you know my name?" He stared with wide eyes as a curly haired man or should he say kid stepped forward.

"That's because you're our Sky and we're your Guardians."

"...N-Nani?" Tsuna spluttered stumped.  _S-Sky? G-Guardians?_ He would've thought of the matter more if he could but something bopped his head,  _hard_.

"Ow! What the hell?" The brunette looked up through teary eyes and was rendered speechless at what he saw.

"In other words Dame-Tsuna, these six men are your Guardians and all belong to you." A baby in a freaking black suit was talking to him holding out a green chameleon turned gun and pointed at him.

A baby wearing a fedora hat. A  _baby_ talking to him and smirking at him. Now, that wasn't what you see every day and with that, he did what any normal human would do, he fainted. Only one thing registered before he passed out.  _This is so not my day._

"How pathetic."

"Agreed."

_To be continued..._


End file.
